Many electronic devices require input from a user. In some instances, such input is in the form of simple yes/no or on/off functions that may be accomplished via switches and/or buttons. In other instances, such input may be more complex requiring the use of an input device having various alpha-numeric characters and/or other symbols.
In the latter case, a physical keyboard is typically utilized as the input device in order to allow the user the ability to input data in various forms. Keyboards, or a form thereof, are utilized for data entry in a myriad of devices, including computers, ATMs, kiosks, toys, and the like.
In addition to physical keyboards as data entry devices, a display may depict a data entry screen. The data entry screen may depict choices in a menu structure or may provide alpha-numeric keys. That is, the data entry screen may be a visual representation of a keyboard (i.e., a virtual keyboard). Data entry may be accomplished via a touch-screen in conjunction with the display or via a movable cursor or highlighter. Other means of data entry may be used as well. Thus, the term “keyboard” as used
In all of the above cases, the data inputted is processed or used by the device in one manner or another. In one case, the input of data may allow for personalization of a consumer electronics product, such as through applications associated with the consumer electronic product. As with any data entry system, the ease and rapidity of data entry is of great importance.
One drawback with all of the above data entry systems or devices, is the time it takes to navigate from one character/symbol or key to another. This is especially true of input devices that utilize a cursor, highlighted device and/or the like typically in conjunction with an on-screen display. When the cursor is placed on a key, it may take time for the cursor to move from the chosen key to the next key. With non-alphabetical keyboards, extensive training may be required to remember where each key is located.
It has been recognized by the present inventor, however, that if the distance between keys of the data input device can be minimized, the time spent to perform data entry can be reduced